


Liar, Liar, Body on Fire.

by Angiestrangelittlecorner



Series: Pinterest Prompt Miraculous [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Character Death, For some people, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Had To, Lila is a serial killer, Marinette and Adrien and Alya and Nino start off as this next level detective squad group, Maybe - Freeform, but i wanna, chloe is smart, i love detective stories, idk if i'm gonna continue with this, lila is insane, pinterest is to blame, rip sabrina, so i needed to make it hard for them, so just a warning, so much fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn, they eventually get in like nath and alix and the art squad bc yes, this is a little intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiestrangelittlecorner/pseuds/Angiestrangelittlecorner
Summary: The world did not end in a bang, or a whisper, but rather one scream at a time.Lila was only helping speed up the process.





	Liar, Liar, Body on Fire.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little dark, but i love me a good villain who is literally ruthless. Gabriel has emotions, doesn't fit this story. Lila is all darkness and evil, and she was the perfect prey for my akuma mwaahahahahahha  
lol kidding  
but yeah this is a little dark. I'm okay dw.  
First chapter is really short.  
Inspired by these two pintrest prompts:  
https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/537476536780077311/?nic=1  
https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/AbmQzZIr7H-LfjAjeBnDZTbFmLn1HEYmwYBoSurvS5Sbpjs2pB-9jEo/

The world did not end in a bang, but rather one scream at a time.

Lila was only helping speed up the process.

She smiled with content as she brought the knife down and heard the scream of pain from her victim. “Oh, you are so cute!” She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She rested her chin on the back of her palms and batted her lashes. “Beg for me?”

“Please, please don’t kill me. Please. I just want to go home. I’ll say I tried to commit suicide, I’ll say whatever you want, but I promise I’ll never say anything to anyone. I do whatever you want. I have a future. I want to go to college. Please. Please don’t kill me.” _Pathetic_. Lila loved when they begged. It was so sad. She pretended to look sympathetic and tapped her chin with a blood red nail.

It was unfortunate that Sabrina, of all people, had taken Marinette's side, but it was fun. Probably the only two reasons she'd let Marinette live this long is because she gave Lila a fun game to play, and Marinette was actually capable of killing her while still half asleep. Too much of a risk. 

“You’re really sorry?”

“Yes! Yes! I am _so _sorry!” She was crying. How disgusting. She was over this one already.

“Ugh, you’re so stupid. I'm not going to let you go.” She picked up the baseball bat, painted white for maximum effect. “Time to die now.”

“NO!”

She waited until she was recovering a little bit to slit her throat, painting a butterfly on his white shirt with her blood before burning the body.

_“Bye, bye, little butterfly.”_

The next morning, Sabrina had been reported missing, but when every piece of evidence suggested she'd run away, her case would eventually be dropped. Lila knew that in fourteen days, they would find her burnt body in a fiery car accident involving Chloe, her 'best friend'. 

She smiled happily, staring lovingly at the new charm on her bracelet. It was as adorable as Sabrina had been. She looked at the blood red paint on her nails. Nails Sabrina had painted last night. So _perfect_. Killing her was almost a waste of talent. Oh well, such is life. Such is death. 

If anything, she was doing them all favors. Sabrina was annoying anyway. It was too easy, and she was so cute, believing Lila was her best friend up until she lit the girls' hair on fire. Even then, she'd believed it was an accident. Stupid. She'd let her death drag out for two days, and oh how it had tasted so sweet.

Mylène, ever so precious, noticed the charm and complimented her on it right away. It was a little bow. She made each charm reflect something personal about each of her victims. Sabrina had nothing but Chloé, but she had this adorable bow on her dress once, and Lila knew right away she wanted a bow like that on her bracelet.

"Oh thank you Mylène! You're so sweet for noticing. I was helping my grandmother and her friends at her funeral home, and they loved the brownies i baked for them, so one gave me this as a thank you gift!" 

Mylène swooned in admiration. It was _so_ easy it was almost unfair. "You're so sweet, Lila! She's so lucky to have a granddaughter like you!" 

Sabrina had not run away.

Chloe noticed the charm right away, but it didn't hit her until three days after Sabrina went missing. Sabrina had gone on and on about that stupid bow on her dress for the dance. She'd imagined it and Chloe had let her commission Marinette to make it for her. It had taken a bit on convincing, but she gave in in the end. 

And now Lila wore a charm that looked _exactly_ like it. She'd gotten it _exactly_ as Sabrina 'disappeared'. She always thought Lila was creepy, but this was just messed up. 

And so, after many sleepless nights spent connecting Lila to random murders that had been popping up disguised as accidents and coincidences and runaway teenagers. 

Sabrina had not run away.

She wouldn't go anywhere without her hand sataniser, a habit of hers simply because the smell calmed her nerves. She would never leave without it. She practically needed it to live, and yet it was lying on her desk underneath her homework for school the next day, along with a note that read, "Dance next week!!!!!" 

Sabrina had not run away. 

Chloe knew she only had so much time to find Marinette. She knew how this worked. She would be the next target. Fishing her secret phone out of her pocket- one with no wifi, no bluetooth, no number, no location tracking abilities (she'd really gotten into the whole spy scene when she was 14). She used it only for photos at this point. It had no apps except the camera and photos apps, and a flashlight. 

Chloe took pictures of every inch of her best friend's room, ever paper, every piece of clothing, every single piece of garbage in the bin. Opening her purse, she pulled out a series of self-sealing bags, taking anything and everything that could be used to bring Lila down, or memories she didn't want to loose.

She froze when she came across the spare phone used mostly for contact with Chloe. It was stuffed under her mattress. Using latex gloves, she deposited it onto the bag, and accidentally pressed the home button. 

_New message from: Lila ;) (2)_

** _Hey bff! Can't wait to paint our nails! I totally want to do red! _** _Received 4:03 pm_

She thought of Lila's blood-red nails that day, matching her outfit to perfection. 

** _Let me know when you get home safe! _ ** _Received 7:42 pm_

Chloe froze. Lila had her friend's phone, she was sure of it. Her friends phone had a tracker for _that_ phone. She couldn't take it. She took a picture of the lock screen and placed it back under the mattress.

Sabrina had not run away.

Chloe set the mattress back down and backed out. She didn't dare take anything else. Clearly, Lila was smarter than she looked. Chloe's being at Sabrina's place was definitely not a good idea. She needed to leave now. 

"Chloe? Did you want to stay for dinner?" Sabrina's father was calling from downstairs. She smelt burnt food. Even if she could stay, she wouldn't have wanted to. She would have, because it was _polite_ or whatever. But she wouldn't have wanted to. 

"I'm sorry, I have a lot of homework. i can't. Maybe some other time. Bye Monsieur Raincomprix!" She called out downstairs, but her eyes were fixed on Sabrina's room.

Sabrina had not run away.

She snapped out of it. She didn't even look to see his reaction when she ran down the stairs and out the door. 

She didn't stop running until she got to her place, looking out for every and any indication that something was trying to kill her. Chloe had never been so aware of everything around her in her life. 

Chloe had also never been so scared in her whole life. She knew Sabrina had been in her last moments before death, and she knew Lila was to blame. 

Sabrina had not run away. 


End file.
